The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of spiked speedwell, botanically known as Veronica hybrid, and hereinafter also referred to by the cultivar name ‘Pink Potion’ or “the new plant”. The new plant selected as a single seedling among a cross performed under direction of the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. of a proprietary unreleased seedling of ‘Purpleicious’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,639 known by the breeder code 08-57-03 (not patented) times Veronica ‘Rotfuchs’ (not patented) (more commonly sold in the U.S. under the name ‘Red Fox’) on Jun. 29, 2012. The new plant was grown on in trials at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and when passed the initial evaluation in early summer of 2013 was assigned the breeder code 12-31-01. The plant has been asexually propagated by basal shoot tip cuttings in the greenhouses at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., with subsequent asexually propagated plants found to be stable and identical to the original selection with all the same traits as the original seedling.